totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaczynamy wyścig
Totalna porażka : Wielki Wyścig - odcinek 1 Don: 'Witam wszystkich widzów! Jestem Don i to ja poprowadzę Wielki Wyścig. 19 par zgłosiło się tu by wygrać 100.000 dolarów . Będą się oni ścigać do stref luzu . Jesteśmy w Kanadzie , a ja zapraszam na Wieki Wyścig! (czołówka) '''Don: ' Czas na przywitanie zawodników. Większość znacie , ale niektórych nie . Już tu jadą . ( jedzie autobus i widać pierwszą parę ,czyli Camerona i Camillę ) 'Don : ' Oto kujońska para Cameron i Camilla. '''Cameron(p.z.) : Ha! A mówili mi że nie znaję dziewczyny. Camilla: Wygramy razem bo bardzo się kochamy ( Zaczeli się całować ) ' '''Don : ' Następna para . Tym razem sportowców ! Sky i Tony '''Sky (p.z.): Wygramy to na bank! Tony : Mam nadzieje że Dave nie będzie cię rozpraszał ''' '''Sky : Tony przecież ja tylko ciebie kocham! Tony : Wierzę ci ' '''Don : ' Nasi Pan i sługa ( śmieje sie) Max i Tim 'Max( p.z.) : Zyskałem wielbiciela i teraz nic mnie nie powstrzyma MWAhahaha 'Tim : Świetny nikczemny śmiech panie .Nauczysz mnie go ? ' 'Max : Hej! Bez takich ' '''Don : '''Następna para to goci Gwen i Ennui '''Gwen :(p.z.) Wygramy to nie Ennui? Ennui : Tia ''' '''Gwen : Piątka partnerze Ennui : Lepiej nie ' '( Gwen zrobiła smutną minę ) Don: ' Para nr 5 . Izzy i Zizzy . Czyli taka podwójna Izzy . '''Izzy :(p.z.) Ha! Teraz będe mogła coś zniszczyć w innych krajach ! ' 'Zizzy : Ale super ! Zniczymy ten wielki mur chiński ' '''Obie : hahahaha Don : 'Szóstą parą są antagoniści Heather i Alejandro ! '''Alejandro: ( p.z) Połączyliśmy siły i nikt nas nie pokona ' '''Heather : Niech tylko spróbują! Don: 'Para siódma . Siłacze czyli Eva i Brad '''Eva:(p.z.) Wygramy na pewno jestem silniejsza od Brada , ale on też daje radę ' '''Brad: Ty!? Ode mnie? Eva: Siłujmy się (wygrała Eva i się uśmiechnęla , a Brad się zasmucił) Don: '''Ósma para to luzerzy Ezekiel i Beardo '''Ezekiel:(p.z.) Wygramy to na bank . Nie jesteśmy frajerami Beardo: Jesteś znowu człowiekiem? ''' '''Ezekiel: Umiesz mówić Obaj : :0 Don: '''Para nr 9 B i Z nasze milczki (Obaj machneli do kamery ) '''Don: '''Dziesiątą parą są Zoey i Mike czyli Para '''Mike:(p.z.) Zoey tak sie cieszę..... Zoey: Mike musimy wygrać nie czas na czułości Mike: :0 Don: '''Dave i Charlie , czyli Kumple. para nr 11 '''Dave:(p.z.) Już po tobie Sky! Charlie: Ziom wyluzuj nie myśl tylko o Sky ' '(Dave dmucha w torebkę jak Mickey w 11 odcinku WW) Don: '''Parą dwunastą są Staci i Zelda, czyli Matka z córką '''Staci:(p.z.) mój pra... Zelda : Kochanie nie pamiętasz że o to cię każdy nie nawidzi Staci: No tak Zelda: Staci cierpi na amnezję lekką . Po tygodniu wszystko zapomina , więc mama pomoże Don: '''Oto i trzynasta para , Owen i Sam - Gamerzy '''Owen:(p.z.) Woo-hoo wygramy! Sam: Tak! Dzięki mym koordynacjom ruchowym np. góra-góra-skok-cios Owen:Woo-hoo Don: '''Para czternasta to blondyki- Dawn i Lindsay '''Dawn(p.z.): Po tej intrydze Scotta Nikt mi nie ufa , poza Lindsay Lindsay : iiii....wygramy milion Don: '''A oto i piętnasta para Amy i Samey- Bliżniaczki '''Amy:(p.z.) Wygramy razem , bo się pogodziłyśmy Samey: Będzie ekstra . Pozwiedzamy (Przytuliły się ) Don: 'Para nr 16 - Scarlett i Terry , Koleżanki z celi '''Terry:(p.z.)Obie wylądowałyśmy w pace za napady , ale nas wypuścili ' '''Scarlett: Nikt nam nie wejdzie w drogę Obie:hahahahahahaha! Don: '''Para siedemnasta to rodzeństwo - Sugar i Ralph '''Sugar:(p.z) Jej ! Ralphuniu wygramy jak bedziesz się mnie słuchał , bo jesteś ten młodszy Ralph: Dobrze! Don: '''Jasmine i Shawn - Survivalowcy , nasza osiemnasta para '''Jasmine: Wygramy ten wyścig na bank Shawn: Pewnie że tak :) Don: '''No i ostania para , żądni władzy Chris i Topher '''Chris i Topher: (p.z.) To ja powinienem prowadzić ten progam! ( Wszyscy wysiedli z Autobusu, a Don ich zawołał ) Don: '''Witam wszystkich na 26-etapowym wyścigu dookoła świata, wyjaśnie szybko zasady. Ścigacie się do stref luzu , a ostatnia dróżyna która na niej będzie może wylecieć z gry '''Wszyscy: (grymas) Don: 'Ale osoba , która pierwsza stanie w ostatniej strefie luzu wygra 100.000 dolarów (zaciesz u wszystkich, Don pokazuje Donboxa) '''Don: '''A oto i skrzynka , są w niej wskazówki , co macie dalej robić. No to by było na tyle . A więc 3 2 1 START! A nie po twarzy ! '('Para sportowców odbiera wskazówkę) '('''Sky i Tony - Aktualnie 1 miejsce ) '''Sky: '''Biegnijcie do wieży widokowej i znajdźcie skrzynkę . Biegiem ! Wszyscy biegną , po za Chrisem '''Chris : '''Skrzynka z moją twarzą byłaby lepsza . '''Topher : '''Chodź , jesteśmy w tyle ( Wyprzedzili Tima , który tachał Maxa ) (Max i Tim - Aktualnie 19 miejsce ) '''Tim : '''O matko! Mistrzu biegnijmy. '''Max: '''Masz mnie nosić jak cesarza matole! ( Pierwsi przy skrzynce byli Sky i Tony ) (Sky i Tony - Aktualnie pierwsze miejsce ) '''Tony : '''Albo albo . Schody albo Winda . Co? (Pojawia się don) '''Don: '''Albo albo daje uczestnikom prawo wyboru wyzwania . Albo wejdą schodami na sama górę wierzowca . A to jakieś milion schodów , albo pojadą windą , a potem spotka ich spacer po stronie zewnętrznej budynku. Aż mnie ciary przeszły '''Scarlett:(p.z.) Trzeba ich spowolnić Terry : Nom Sky : '''Winda! '''Scarlett : '''Tacy sportowcy jak wy nie wezmą schodów? '''Tony : '''Racja ! Chodź Sky '''Brad: '''Też chodźmy schodami Eva! (pobiegli) '''Terry : '''Co za frajerzy! '''Scarlett : '''Chodź do windy ( ale na windę trzeba było chwilę poczekać , schody poza siłaczami wybrali jeszcze Matka i Córka oraz Survivalowcy , Większość czekała przy windzie poza Maxem i Timem , którzy gdzieś się zapodziali ) ( Eva i Brad - Aktualnie pierwsze miejsce ) '''Eva : '''Dawaj Brad '''Brad: '''Zmęczyłem się! '''Eva : '''Ty chciałeś schody! ( Winda ruszyła) Wsiedli *Antagoniści *Koleżanki spod Celi *Kumple *Para *Goci *Blondynki *Gamerzy *Milczki (Reszta czekała dalej ) ( Cameron i Camilla - Aktualnie 13 miejsce ) '''Cameron : '''Ale się wszyscy przepychają '''Camilla : '''Strasznie! ( Winda wjechała na ostatnie piętro i wszyscy wysiedli i wyjrzeli na zewnątrz ) '''Heather: '''Mamy iśc tędy! '''Ennui : '''Raz kozie śmierć '''Gwen : '''Ekstra! ( Ruszyli , a reszta niepewnie za nimi ) ( Staci i Zelda - Aktualnie 12 miejsce ) '''Zelda : '''Dawaj skarbie ! Spalisz tłuszczyk '''Staci : '''O kurcze! Ile jeszcze tych schodów ! ( miejsca 13- 18) ( Winda ruszyła i wszyscy wsiedli ) Byli to : *Kujońska para *Szalone bliźniaczki *Luzerzy *Rodzeństwo *Rządni władzy *Bliżniaczki (Sky i Tony - Aktualnie 15 miejsce ) '''Sky : '''Biegniemy! Nie poddamy się '''Tony : '''Ile jeszcze? ( miejsca 1-8) '''Heather : '''Alejandro nie puszczaj mnie! '''Alejandro : '''A ty mnie! '''Ennui : '''Frajerzy '''Gwen : '''O matko ! zaraz nas zwieje ! Ile jeszcze ? '''Ennui: '''Już jesteśmy ! Na dośc sporym prowadzeniu '''Gwen: '''Super ! choć po wskazówkę partnerze! (Gwen i Ennui - Aktualnie pierwsze miejsce ) '''Gwen: '''Czeka was tyrolka wskazówkę złapcie po drodze. '''Don: '''Zawodnicy mają za zadanie zjechać na tyrolce i złapać wskazówkę . Te linę testowali już stażyści . Nie przeżyli ! (Ennui i Gwen zjechali i żlapali wskazówkę . upadli na amortyzujący materac ) '''Don: '''Gwen , Ennui jestescie tu pierwsi '''Gwen: '''Super! '''Don: '''Dostajecie bilet do Japoni , naszej kolejnej lokalizacji, jest to bilet lotem pierwszym w pierwszej klasie '''Gwen:(p.z.) Pierwsi ! Mówiłam że damy radę Ennui: Ekstra! ( 'Alejandro i Heather - Aktualnie 2 miejsce ) '''Heather: '''Tyrolka?! '''Alejandro: '''Uda nam się zjechać (Zjechali , a tuż za nimi Koleżanki spod celi ) '''Don: '''Alejandro i Heather na drugim , Scarlett i Terry nab trzecim '''Terry: (p.z.) Jeszcze im pokarzemy w następnych etapach ' '('Eva i Brad - Aktualnie 4 miejsce ) '''Brad: '''To było ciężkie ! '''Eva: '''Nie marudź (Zawodnicy po kloei dochodzili do stref luzu) *4 miejsce - Siłacze *5 miejsce - Milczki *6 miejsce - Para sportowców '''Sky:(p.z.) Słabo nam pszło Tony: Będzie lepiej. *7 miejsce- Kumple *8 miejsce - Survivalowcy *9 miejsce - Para *10 miejsce - Blondynki *11 miejsce - Kujońska para *12 miejsce - Rodzeństwo *13 miejsce - Gamerzy *14 miejsce - Bliźniaczki *15 miejsce - Szalone bliźniaczki *16 miejsce - Rządni władzy *17 miejsce - Luzerzy Ezekiel : (p.z.) Nie byliśmy ostatni! Beardo : Ekstra! Don : '''A na osiemnastym są ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .... .... ... ... ... '''Staci i Zelda! Staci : Nigdy więcej schodów! (Widać Maxa i Tima jak dochodzą do pierwszej skrzynki , bo Tim tachał Maxa ) Don: (p.m) Max , Tim gdziekolwiek jesteście to dajcie sobie spokój ! Wypadacie z wyścigu! '''Tim: '''Kurcze ( widać sceny , a właściwie scenę z maxem i timem podczas wyścigu z muzyczką TD w tle ) '''Don: '''Osiemnaście par poleci niedługo do Japoni w odstępach czasowych Pierwsze 9 par poleci pierwszym samolotem , czyli: *Goci ( W pierwszej klasie ) *Antagoniści *Kumpele spod celi *Siłacze *Milczki *Para sportowców *Kumple *Survivalowcy *Para A drugie 9 poleci lotem póżniejszym o godzinę , czyli: *Blondynki *Kujońska Para *Rodzeństwo *Gamerzy *Bliźniaczki *Szalone bliźniaczki *Luzerzy *Rządni Władzy *Matka i Córka Słabizna . Muszą się postarać , by dogonić tych pierwszych '''Don : '''Widzimy się w kolejnym odcinku Wielkiego Wyścigu! (uśmieszek Dona) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wielki Wyścig - Odcinki